


A helping hand

by Charliezz



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Headaches & Migraines, Helping Jensen, Hurt/Comfort, Jared Padalecki - Freeform, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Nausea, Sick Jared, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliezz/pseuds/Charliezz
Summary: Jared is alone with the kids, but has a migraine. Call Jensen for a helping hand!
Relationships: Danneel Ackles/Jensen Ackles, Genevieve Padalecki/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 36





	A helping hand

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon in the Ackles household. Jensen had just installed himself on the couch for a movie with his family, when Danneel came into the room with a bowl of popcorn, telling him his phone had rang. ‘’I think it was Jared’’. 

‘’Oh, well I call him back later. If it is important he’ll ring again’’ he told her, pressing play on the movie and putting his arm around Arrow, who was hugging into his side. They were only 5 minutes into the movie when he could hear his phone vibrate again from the kitchen. He reluctantly stood up and made his way to the kitchen-counter. He picked up his phone and saw ‘Jared’ on the caller ID. Still not too worried about the double call (one time he had Jared calling him six times, getting Jensen all stressed out, just to tell him that he had finally watched that movie Jensen had recommended him), he decided to give Jared some sass. 

‘’This better be good mister, you’re ruining sacred family time’’ Jensen told him mock-angry.

‘’Oh…I…uhm’’ Jared responded softly before he swallowed thickly. Jared’s tone immediately worried Jensen. He could pick up on his friend not being okay anytime.

‘’Shit, Jare, you good?’’

‘’Uhm, well…I’m at home with the kids and…Gen, she’s away for the weekend…but uhm…’’ Jared said as Jensen could hear him wince. ‘’I’m having quite a headache…and I can’t reach the baby-sitter to look after the kids…’’

‘’Oh fuck, a migraine?’’ Jensen asked, knowing that Jared would get those sometimes. 

‘’Yeah’’ Jared breathed. ‘’So, I was hoping you or Danneel could help me out…but, never mind, I don’t want to ruin your day’’.

‘’Oh come one, you know we don’t mind. Don’t worry about it, Danneel or I will watch your kiddo’s. We’ll be there as soon as we can’’. 

Jensen hung up on Jared and walked back to his family, Danneel picking up on his worried look. He got over to her and quickly whispered what the phone call was about, he then turned to his kids.

“Well, change of plans, who’s in for a playdate with the Padalecki’s?’’ 

\--

While Danneel and the kids waited outside, Jensen had let himself in. He found Jared sitting on the couch in the living room, where Tom was reading and Shep and Odette were watching something on tv. Jared had his elbows on his knees, while resting his head in his hands. He was slightly pulling at his hair and bouncing his leg. Jensen felt his heart clench upon seeing his friend clearly in a great deal of pain. It also appeared that Jared hadn’t heard him.   
Jensen gently touched his shoulder, but the movement still startled Jared. 

‘’Oh, hey’’ Jared said as he looked up at Jensen with squinting eyes. 

‘’Hey’’ he said back with a sympathetic smile, squeezing Jared shoulder.

“Tom, why don’t you take your brother and sister outside? Danneel is there with JJ, Arrow and Zap’’ Jensen said to the kid.

‘’But I don’t wanna go play outside, I wanna watch this” Odette whined

‘’No come Odette, let’s go, dad is a bit sick’’ Tom told him, giving his father and Jensen a small smile, clearly picking up on his dad needing some rest. Odette, who seemed to have not realized how her dad was feeling until her brother’s statement, suddenly looked at her dad with big eyes. 

‘’Are you sick daddy?’’ she asked as she walked up to her dad.

‘’I…uhm, yeah’’ Jared said unsure, not wanting to worry his children too much.

‘’Oh, does your tummy hurt?’’ 

“No not my stomach. My head hurts a bit’’ Jared said, clearly downplaying it for his kids. 

To that, Odette stepped up to her dad and kissed him on his forehead. Then she looked up at him with her big brown orbs. “Does this make it a bit better?’’

In spite of his pain, Jared couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah, O, thanks’’.

Odette then followed Tom and Shep, heading outside. 

Now that his kids are out of the room, Jared can’t help letting a groan escape and curling in himself. Jensen turned off the tv, to which Jared muttered his thanks, and sat down next to his friend. 

‘’Danneel is going to watch the kids. Why don’t you go to your bed? Need help?’’

Jared gave a tiny shake of his head and stood up slowly, but as soon as he was upright he started swaying. Jensen jumped up quickly to keep Jared from falling over. 

‘‘Jus’ dizzy, sorry’’ Jared said, his voice just above a whisper. 

‘’You good to move now?’’ Jensen asked him after he had waited for Jared to be steadier on his feet.

“Yeah…’’

‘’Okay, let’s get you to bed, big guy’’ Jensen said as he adjusted his hold Jared and started to guide him towards the bedroom. Just as Jensen maneuvered Jared on the bed, Jared become white as a sheet and started breathing hard trough his nose.

‘’Jare?’’ Jensen said as he crouched down, trying to look Jared into the eye. 

‘’Gonna…puke’’ he said in-between pants. 

‘’Oh shit, uhm…’’ Jensen said as he franticly looked around the room for a trashcan or something. His eye then fell on a big bowl with some fruit in it. He quickly dumped the fruit on the floor, shoving the bowl under Jared’s face just as the man started to gag. He crouched down next to Jared again and had a steady hold on his knee. When Jared was done throwing up he kept dry heaving above the bowl, violent shivers running through him. Jensen really felt for the man and stood up to sit next to him, feeling Jared shake as he gently started stroking his back. They sat like this for a while until Jared indicated with a small nod that he was done. Jensen took the bowl from his hands and went to clean it in the ensuite bathroom. When he came he back he saw Jared laying on his side, head buried in the pillow. Jared had one arm over his head, probably to block out the light, and the other white-knuckling the sheets. Jensen went around the room as quiet as possible to close all the blinds and turn off the lights. When his own eyes adjusted to the darkness, it pained him to see his friend breathing irregular and not being able to lay still. He was at a loss how to help his friend. Jensen walked up to Jared and gently laid his hand on Jared’s hip. The touch let to a muffled groan from Jared.

‘’Shit, sorry, I...I just…what can I do to help?’’ Jensen whispered. 

‘’Nothing’’ Jared said, his voice so small that Jensen almost didn’t hear it. 

‘’Is there nothing you can take? You have a prescription, right?’’ Jensen said quietly as he sat down in the space left in Jared’s curled up form. 

‘’Later, I…threw up the pills...I took…earlier…too nauseous now….just gotta...ride it out’’ Jared said, his breathing border lining hyperventilating. 

“Oh…shit’’ Jensen said.

“Yeah, shit’’ Jared tried to look up and smile at his best friend to reassure him, but he could only manage a pained grimace. When Jared buried his head back into the pillow, Jensen heard the kids enter the house and Danneel telling them to be quiet. 

“I’m gonna see how the kids are, okay?’’ Jensen whispered as he stood up from the bed. Jared either didn’t hear him, ignored him or couldn’t find it in him to answer Jensen, but there was no response. Jensen stepped out of the room, closing the door cautiously to not make a sound. When he walked into the big kitchen he found his wife making some lemonade for all the kids, who were all situated around the couch, ready to watch the movie the Ackles had tried to start earlier that day. She looked up to him and smiled. It assured Jensen that she was handling this here. He walked up to her to give her a peck on her lips.   
‘’Are they behaving themselves?’’ Jensen asked, cocking his head towards the kids. 

“Yeah, but it started to rain, so I brought them inside for a movie. I’ll make sure they keep quiet’’ She said.

Jensen looked outside and saw that it indeed was raining. He hadn’t realized with the closed blinds in Jared’s bedroom. ‘That poor guy’, Jensen was thinking to himself, ‘maybe he would want some water and a cracker when the nausea keeps at bay…’

“Jen?’’

‘’Hmm?’’ Jensen said as he was interrupted from his thoughts.

‘’I asked you how he was doing’’ Danneel said.

‘’Oh, he uhm…well, it’s quite a bad one. He told me he had already thrown up his pain medication, so nothing is really helping right now. I’ll get him to try to eat and drink something, maybe than he can take his pills again’’. 

‘’Poor guy’’ Danneel sighed.

‘’Yeah. I’ll go bring him something. You’re good with the kids, right?’’

“Yep, go help that man out off his misery’’ Danneel said as she took the can of lemonade and some glasses towards the living room. 

Jensen grabbed some crackers and a glass of water and made his way towards the bedroom. He pushed open the door with his back and quickly entered the room, trying to prevent too much light from creeping in.   
Jared was still laying on his side, but his shivers and trashing had seemed to have died down a bit. His breathing also had calmed down, but it was still very calculated. Jensen guessed that the nausea was still bothering the man, but he wanted him to try eat and drink something.

‘’Jare? I brought some water and crackers. You want some?’’

‘’No’’ 

‘’You sure?’’

‘’Yes’’

‘’Oh…okay’’

Jensen was met with silence.

‘’You good?’’ he asked  
It took a while before Jared muttered a quiet ‘no’. ‘Yeah, idiot, stupid question’, Jensen thought to himself. 

‘’Still too nauseous for your pills?’’ Jensen asked, kind of already knowing the answer.

“Yeah…sorry’’.

“Hey, don’t be sorry for that’’ Jensen said as he gently wiped away the hair plastered to Jared’s face. Jared leaned into the touch, urging Jensen to continue putting some pressure on his forehead. He kept stroking, chuckling a bit.

‘’Hmm?’’ Jared hummed, not knowing why his friend is laughing.

‘’Well, I think Gen will be jealous when she hears this. Me getting to comb this lovely manes of yours’’ Jensen laughed quietly.

‘’Oh…if it’s awkward, then..’’ Jared muttered, pulling back a bit.

‘’No buddy, just kidding. If this is giving you some relieve, I’ll keep doing this forever. Or, maybe not forever, but…’’

‘’Thanks’’ 

‘’Don’t sweat it’’


End file.
